1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club striking face, and more particularly to a golf club striking face with varied thickness distribution so that when striking a golf ball with an area other than the sweet spot of the striking face, the golf ball is able to travel a distance the same as that by striking the golf ball with the sweet spot.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous patents and products are introduced to the market to improve golf ball travelling distance. Some use a hollow golf club with an alloy encased in the hollow golf club, and some change the angle of the striking face. All these changes try to make the golf ball to have the maximum traveling distance. However, the maximum traveling distance of the golf ball only happens when the golfer strikes the golf ball with the sweet spot of the striking face. As well known in the art, golfers will have the their best performances only when striking the golf ball with the sweet spot. After striking the golf ball with the sweet spot, the golf ball will fly toward the designated direction.
However, due to the conditions of the golf course, the physical conditions of the golfers, etc., even a professional golfer can not guarantee that every strike is a perfect hit. Therefore, mis-hits of the golf ball happen many times during play on the golf course, especially to those who just begin to play golf.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved golf club striking face to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved golf club striking face with varied thickness distribution so that when striking a golf ball with an area other than the sweet spot of the striking face, the golf ball can travel a distance the same as that of striking the golf ball with the sweet spot.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.